warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hopestar
This is an original character by AiraTheWindWing55, no editing or stealing!!!! Part of Universe Snowdusk Appearance Hopestar has white fur with small patches of black and orange on her central face, ears, paws, and shins. Her eyes are a warm light brown, and inner ears a pink color. Personality History Born to two loners who were killed by badgers, Hopestar revered the warrior cats that lived in clans and were so strong and powerful. She wanted to become one as a kit, though quickly abandoned the notion as she got older, dismissing herself as weak. Later, Hope, as she was known then, met Rune, another loner, who she believed she was in love with. She backed him up, seeing him as an angel cat who could do no wrong, fully giving her heart to him. Despite her own wants, Hope did whatever Rune wanted to do and nothing else. The two became mates and stayed together for a while until there was news that WindClan would be accepting certain loners and rogues into the clan after passing a test. They were doing so since the Keens, enhanced kittypets, were now growing bigger and bigger, threatening the clan. Hope and Rune entered the test, both of them aspiring to become the famed and powerful warriors that they both admired. However, only Hope passed the test and was given a chance to accept or refuse the offer. Hope told Rune that she should accept, saying that if she became a warrior then she could influence the current leader to accept him too, but Rune didn't listen. He called her selfish and told Hope that she was just doing it for her own good. Sad and upset, but still very much in love with Rune, Hope ran off and a month later returned after minimal contact to find that Rune was now considering 'being with' another she-cat. Hurt, furious, Hope exclaimed: "I was doing it for us, Rune! For us!" and went to the WindClan leader immediately, saying that she accepted the offer. Moons passed, and Hope became Hopelight. Her mentor, who had been around her own age, Azeleasky, became Hopelight’s best friend. Azeleasky's brother and littermate, Robinstreak, encouraged Hopelight to become great, eventually developing feelings for her. The feelings were kept secret, Robinstreak saying that he would hold Hopelight down. As time went on, WindClan leader Rockstar lost his last life fighting the Keens. Medicine cat Fernblossom noticed signs pointing to Hopelight as leader, a vision coming to her of a light that shone down, everything it touched becoming healed and stronger. Quotes "The clans...the clans! Rune, this is our chance!" Hopestar about the clans opening up positions for cats to join them. "Wait...what?!" Hopestar about her passing the entering-clans test and Rune not. "I was doing it for us, Rune! For us!" Hopestar about Rune's claim that she was greedy and selfish to accept the offer to join the clan. Theme Song I followed my heart into the fire Got burned, got broken down by desire I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes Left me blurry, blurry and blind I picked all the pieces up off the ground I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now Got the glue in my hands I'm stickin' to the plan Stickin' to the plan that says "I can" Do anything at all I can do anything at all This is my kiss goodbye You can stand alone and watch me fly 'Cause nothing's keeping me down gonna let it all up Come on and say right now, right now, right now This is my big hello 'Cause I'm giving, never letting go I can finally see, it's not just a dream When you set it all free, all free, all free You set it all free (Oh oh oh) (Oh oh oh) (Oh oh oh) I was a girl caught under your thumb But my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun And I will reach so high, Shoot so far Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target Make it count this time I will make it count this time This is my kiss goodbye You can stand alone and watch me fly 'Cause nothing's keeping me down I'm gonna let it all out Come on and say right now, right now, right now This is my big hello 'Cause I'm here and never letting go I can finally see, It's not just a dream When you set it all free, all free, all free You set it all free (oh oh oh) You set it all free (oh oh oh) You set it all free (oh oh oh) This is my kiss goodbye You can stand alone and watch me fly 'Cause nothing's keeping me down I'm gonna let it all out Come on and say right now, right now, right now This is my big "hello" 'Cause I'm here and never letting go I can finally see, It's not just a dream When you set it all free, all free, all free You set it all free (oh oh oh) You set it all free (oh oh oh) You set it all free (oh oh oh) You set it all free (oh oh oh) You set it all freeCategory:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:WindClan Cats Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Loners Category:Former Outsiders